wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Citrusella Flugpucker
Citrusella Flugpucker is a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is a palette swap of Jubileena Bing-Bing and only appears for a few scenes, being absent on the online adaption of Sugar Rush. The fact that she is a recolored blue version of Jubileena makes her theme resemble blueberries. She is based on blueberry pies and cakes. Appearance Citrusella Flugpucker is a young girl with fair skin and blueish-purple eyes. She has dark blue hair put into pigtails with a purple blueberry hat on her head. She has a purple jacket with white stripes. She has a white shirt with purple cherries in the middle. She has a purple skirt with blueberries on the ends and pink, blue and purple leggings. She wears dark purple shoes. Since she is Jubileena's pallet swap, she looks quite like Jubileena. Trivia *Though she is not an official racer, she is seen on the character select screen around the beginning of the movie, she is seen even doing her own pose (a jumping type pose). *She and the other recolors may like Vanellope because they were the only racers that did not help Destroy the likkity split. *When everyone is paying their coins, she is seen behind Rancis Fluggerbutter, but her name is already on the board. She also seems to pay Jubileena's fee as Jubileena is seen doing a spin when her name is announced. *She is a palette swap of Jubileena Bing-Bing, but if you look closely at the racing board, her avatar is a recolour of Minty Zaki instead. *Her helmet is different from her spin off character as it is just her hat with a visor in front. *In the DVD verison of the movie, she and the other recolors have the correct pic on the racing board, this may mean the creators fixed it up. *She, Sticky Wipplesnit and Torvald Batterbutter are the only recolors that are higher on the racing board than the racers they are based on. *In the race if you look at the board that displays the names once Candlehead, Rancis and Taffyta have crashed, it shows she is doing better than Jubileena. *When King Candy lies to Ralph about Vanellope racing, Jubileena, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna are seen hudling up while running from Sugar Rush Speedway to Game Central Station. *Her name seems to come from citrus candy. *She is the only racer that dose not wear a helmet in the race besides Vanellope. *A fan name for her kart is the Blueberriot. *In one of her pictures, her eyes are a mahoganny colour but in the original pics and the movie they appear as a blue colour. Gallery Sugar Rush Recolors.jpg List of Sugar Rush Racers.jpg|Citrusella's name has a recolored picture of Minty with it tumblr_mi5215Y2531qfujrjo1_400.png File:tumblr_mi5215Y2531qfujrjo2_400.png tumblr_mi5215Y2531qfujrjo3_400.png|Citrusella holds her coin to pay the fee of Random Roster Race Citrusella's Roster Pose.jpg|Citrusella's Roster Pose CitrusIcon.jpg|Recolored Minty Citrusella.png|Citrusella and her kart Leaderboard.png|Citrusella is 6th Down CitrusellaFlugpucker.png|Citrusella with Jubileena's original pose Citrusella racer.png tumblr_mly3ghagll1qgd31fo1_250.gif CF.png CF2.png Bluberry cake.png|Blueberry cake Bluberry pie.png|Blueberry pie delicious blue fruit.png|Blueberries Citrus candy.png|Citrus candy Citrusella Flugpucker.png|Citrusella pose Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Racers Category:Females Category:Recolors Category:Minor Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens